my path has been chosen
by SaZzA-003
Summary: this is a storie i wrote 4 skool i hope u like it please rr aj they rock ne way alanna is 7 &she is betrothed 2 jon
1. on the road to life

My Path Has Been Chosen

**Chapter 1 On The Road To Life**

' April 3rd

Dear Journal,

Hey it's me. I beat Thom in a mud fight today. Little wimp, he fell over crying. Then dad came out and yelled at me!

Isn't it just my luck, the one time my father takes any interest in what I'm doing just happens to be when I'm beating my brother in a mud battle.

"Alanna! You're going to get your dress dirty!" like I care. I would rather be wearing my new breeches and midnight blue tunic than my new frilly pink dress with an extra 7 layers of petticoats.

N e way…we're having wild hog for dinner tonight- , my favourite, and for dessert we're having apple pie and cream, mmmmmmm yummy!

Father suspects nothing. My plan is going perfectly and right on schedule.

Sincerely Alanna'

"Alanna! Dinner!" a male voice echoed up the stairs.

"Oh… So sorry to interrupt you whilst writing in your _precious_ _diary_ Alanna," the voice tauntedsaid as her brotherfather walked into the room.

"It's not a diary!! It's a journal! Get out Thomas!" Alanna yelled.

Thomas quickly shut the door just in time to block his face from the pillow sent his way by his sister.

'Alanna will always be Alanna,' he thought to himself. "Stubborn, strong, determined, strong, arrogant, strong, rude, and… did I mention strong?! I must write Jonathanthat down."

Thomas hurried back down to the dining room of the castle he was born and raised in; his home.

Suddenly a foot came out of nowhere and tripped him over and into a vase. The noise summoned his father, Lord Alan, in a hurry

"What is all this racket about? Thomas did you break this vase? Alanna, honey, what happened?" Lord Alan asked his daughter who was standing behind her brother.

"Thomas tripped over his feet and accidentally fell into the vase, Father," Alanna replied in a sugary sweet voice. "It wasn't his fault."

"NO! NO! NO! And for the last time NO!" Alanna screamed, "I will not wear this dress!"

"But M'lady you must wear this dress, Your Godmother is coming and she loves it so!" The maid replied trying to get Alanna into a yellow dress with magenta frills.

"But it's horrible. Look at the colours; I swear that woman must be colour blind blind.. And to make it worse, Jonathan's coming, he's gonna think I'm a weak little baby. He'll think I'm crawling back with my tail between my legs. I've worked to hard to gain my reputation here and at the Palace and I'm not about to let some pink frills ruin it for me! That is why I'm not giving in to wearing that awful dress!" Alanna stated with passion.

" Ok M'lady, you pick the dress then," The maid said, touched by her mistress's speech.

The maid was shocked when she saw the dress the little girl picked out; it was a purple corset that tied up at the front and the skirt flared out to show a light lilac petticoat, with dark lilac spots, underneath.

"Mistress where did you get that dress?!" the maid demanded.

"It was my mothers. Don't you like it? I think it is beautiful." Alanna replied sighing.

"No, I love it but you're a little young to be wearing it. How 'bout this one?" The maid asked holding up a simple, floor length, blood red, dress with a gold sash.

"Oh Marina I love it, thankyou! I will wear it, it is so lovely. Sorry for making a fuss before." Alanna apologised feeling sorry for making her maid's job even harder that it was.

"It's okay Mistress. And just between you and me I didn't like that dress either. I think thate Godmother of yours has serious problems," Marina stated before adding softly to herself. "Don't let her take you over Mistress."" she added silently to herself.

"What do you mean she's not coming!" Alanna bellowed, "Are you telling me I got dressed up for nothing!"

"Mistress calm down. She has the flu and she couldn'tan't make the trip here, but their Majesties are still comincoming' and they are still bringing Masters Jonathan and Gareth." Alanna's face softened. It was a known fact inside among the servants castle that Mistress Alanna and Masters Jonathan, Gareth and Thomas were the best of friends. They were inseparable.

"Okay fine, I give in, I'll wear the dress I'll go to the banquet, I'll be lady like, but I still don't see why it is so formal." Alanna replied trying to hide her happiness.

"Alanna! Our guests are here!" her brother called up the stairs.

Alanna squealed and ran to the stairs. Half way there she turned around and retraced her steps. She stuck her head through the doorway to her room and addressed her maid.

"You tell ANYONE about that and I will personally see to it thatBEHEAD you have latrine duty for the next few weeks!," She whispered emphatically

She turned around and skipped down the stairs and into the salon.

"Hello Aunty Lianne, Uncle Roald, How was your trip from the Palace? I hope it wasn't too tiring." Alanna added sweetly kissing their cheeks.

"Alanna, you can drop the act now, your father is out of the roomnot here." Lianne replied

"Thank the Gods! He's been following me around all day today. It is really scaring me."

" I think we have something to do with that. Don't worry nothing is wrong, Jonathan and Gareth are both fine. They are in their rooms, unpacking." Roaaold added seeing the gleam in Alanna's eyes

She bounded out of the room at full speed towards the Guest Wing of the castle. She rounded a corner and bumped head first into a solid figure, and landed on her rear end.

"I'm so sorry, M'lady, please forgive me, I hope I haven't messed up your pretty dress." The figure apologised as he helped the fallen lady to stand.

"Who do you think you are? Are you new here or something? Do you even know to whom you are talking to? Who are you? What are you doing here? What do you want? And get out of my way can't you see I'm on important business!" Alanna screamed in the boy's face.

"Well, in order of your questions, I think I am a 102 yr old boy born in Corus. No I'm not new here, I've been many times before, just not in a while. No I do not know who the lovely girl I'm talking to is. My name is Jonathan and I'm here with my parents who are on family business and what I want to go meet my cousin out in the gardens so I will be happy to get out of your way." The boy replied. He was a tall boy with coal black hair and shimmering sapphire blue eyes. He was wearing a simple green tunic and fairly new green breeches with a yellow shirt.

Alanna was overjoyed "I'm sorry, did you say your name was Jonathan?" she asked him

"Yes, yes I did" way the reply

"JONATHAN!" Alanna shouted hugging him, her red hair falling messily over her beautiful violet eyes as she pressed up against him. He seemed confused and shocked at first. "It's me Alanna! Don't you wanna be my friend anymore?" she added seeing the expression on his face. She was nearly in tears. 'No!' she told herself firmly 'I will not let him see me cry' And she ran off collecting her skirts as she hurried down the halls, feeling sad and rejected, two feelings that should not go together.

She ran into the gardens and down the path to the forest. As she reached the line of trees encircling the grounds she climbed a tree and sat sobbing.

"Alanna?" Jonathan asked entering the forest "Where are you?" Alanna hushed, holding her breath. "Come on 'Lanna you know I didn't mean that. I was just shocked to see the lovely lady you turned into, that's all."

Alanna heard him and threw a branch at his head. "I heard that Jonathan! I'm not some noble…" she shuddered "...lady." Jonathan took this time to follow her voice.

"Found you!" he called from the bottom of the tree trunk as he started to climb. He sat down next to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Alanna of Trebond, you know what? You, my dear, are my best friend. You always have been and always will be."

"JONATHAN!! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO GO MEET ALANNA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE FOREST!!!!!! YOU KNOW UNCLE ALAN AGREED TO THE ARANGEMENT!!!!! WE WILL BE LEAVING SOON!!! NOW COME OUT SO WE CAN EAT! I'M STAVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A male voice yelled from outside the clump of trees.

Jonathan climbed down and caught Alanna in his arms as jumped from the branch above his head.

"Thankyou, Your Highness," Alanna said curtsying.

"Shall we?" Jon asked holding his arm out to her.

"We shall!" She took his arm and they strolled out of the forest, only to come face to face with a VERY hungry 11yr old boy.

"And who is this charming lady Jonathan?" The boy asked.

"This, cousin Gareth, is lady…"Jonathan started only to be interrupted by Alanna who introduced herself as GrenhildaBrunhilde, a maid at the castle.

"May I have the pleasure of walking a beautiful lady to the castle for dinner?" Gareth asked

"Of course you may!" Alanna dispatched her arm from Jonathan and fell in lie with Gareth, starting a friendly conversation.

The boys walked into the dining room and sat down, leaving Alanna to fend for herself. Gareth was shocked to see her sit down next to the Queen. He looked suspiciously at Jonathan who smiled and turned away.

When dinner was over Gareth approached his cousin. "Who is she really?" He asked

"Why don't you ask her your self?"

"Which one of those ladies was Alanna?"

"You will soon see." And he walked off to the salon.

"Gary!" A voice called from the end of the corridor "Wait for me!"

"Alanna?" Gareth asked turning around. "I'm sorry, GrenhildaBrunhilde, I thought you were someone else."

"Who?" GrenhildaBrunhilde asked cocking her head

"My very best friend, princess or the castle, a vision of loveliness, the most deadly female alive, not to mention the strongest girl in living history." Gareth grinned "Did I mention that she looks simple divine in her red dress. And that sash is absolutely gorgeous.

"Gary I'm warning you" Alanna said in a dangerous voice. "I has been too long." She said hugging him.

" Come M'lady, we are required to go tattend thato the meeting." Gary said.

They walked into the salon and sat down.

"The reason I have agreed to this are arrangement is I sto reunite our to families." Lord Alan began.

"Father, what is going on? I don't like how this is sounding." Alanna told her father

"Alanna your father and I have arranged for you to be betrothed to Jonathan." Roald said swollen with pride. "Alanna are you okay?"

Alanna had fainted.

"Jonathan! Take Alanna to her chambers!" The Queen ordered as her son got up from his chair in the corner. He walked over to the sofa and picked up his newly betrothed and carried her to her room. As he lay her on the bed, she stirred.

"Get your rest, Alanna, we leave in the morning. Goodnight my friend, sweet dreams."

"It was all a dream." Alanna sighed waking up

"I'm afraid, if you were talking about the betrothal,

you are wrong. It was quite real." Thom said wondering into the room. "Hurry and get ready you leave after breakfast. Alanna I was thinking…"

"Goddess, did it hurt?" Alanna butted in

"Very funny sisterAlanna. Any way as I was saying you really should give up this dream of becoming a knight. After all you are going to be Queen someday. Maybe you should go to the Convent." Thom said caringly.

"Thomas! Have you been reading my diary?" Alanna growled.

"Ha! It is a diary! And yes I have. I'm sorry."

"That's okay I still love you anyway, and your punishment will come later. Come on lets go. I have an Idea for our finally prank." They left the room in the direction of the kitchen.

"That was SOOSO funny!!!!!!!!!!!" Alanna said laughing her head off. "Are you okay Jon?" Jonathan looked at her. "How were we supposed to know you were in the east wing as well? We didn't think we'd have to wait for you to get down the stairs too."

"And who's idea was it to grease up the stairs in the first place?" Jonathan asked looking at Alanna

"What?"

"CHILDREN!! WE ARE LEAVING!!! HURRY UP AND SAY YOUR GOODBYES!!!" Roald called up the stairs.

"Bye Thomas. I'll miss you heaps. Come visit us okay?" Alanna asked.

She was supposed to be staying at the Palace until the time came for her to go to the Convent.

"I will, sister, as soon as possible."

"You'd better, brother. Bye!!"

Alanna finally climbed into the royal carriage.

Finally starting on her road to life.

Authors Note

Hey I know this isn't much of a change but it makes more sense this way and it ties in better with the second chapter, also slightly rewritten and the third and final chapter that's on the way.

Please review and tell me what you think

SaZzA


	2. Oh! What A Plesant Surprise

Chapter 2 Oh! What A Pleasant Surprise.

"Alanna! Wake up! Priestess Gladice wishes to see you. It sounds important. You should probably get dressed I don't think she is in the mood to wait," Thayet's voice called through the door.

Alanna wiped the sweat from her brow and quickly shed her clothing and replaced them with a white day dress.

"Tell Priestess Gladice that I'll be there in a minute, would you Thayet," Alanna said trying to fix her red curl's into a non-messy bun at the base of her neck.

She slipped out and into the hallway, walking through the corridors to the convents head priestesses' office.

"Come in!" a voice called from inside the room.

"You called for me priestess Gladice?" Alanna replied curtsying.

"Alanna, you have some visitors," the priestess explained.

"Me! I have visitors! You must be joking! Since when do I get visitors?" Alanna asked.

"That is what I said, but these peoples are determined to see you Alanna." Princess Gladice told the soon to be 16 year old lady. "I'm not sure why."

"Priestess Gladice, I've been here for six years, almost, and not once have I had any visitors, you know that as well as I do, so if you don't mind, I'm going to my room. Good day, priestess GGladice." Alanna added while walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry boys but she hasn't had any visitors before so it is natural that she doesn't believe me." Priestess Gladice explained to the six young men sitting across the room.

"That is to be expected, Priestess Gladice. If you don't mind, could you tell me where her room is?"

"It is just a few rooms down from the dining hall. I'll get Patricha Patricia to take you there. PARTRICIHA!" she called, "Could you please, show these gentlemen to Lady Alanna's room."

"Yes Priestess Gladice, right away." Patriciha replied, "tThis way gentlemen."

She led the way out and down the halls and through the flock of girls on their way down to the dining hall for breakfast, then up to a solid wooden door.

"Lady Alanna, there are some gentleman here to see you. Please open the door, I have to get to get to the kitchens," Patricha Patricia said, threw through the door.

"Would you all go away and stop teasing me! So I haven't had a visitor before. So what? Just go away and leave me alone!"

That Night

'Oh I hate the cold!' Alanna thought to herself as she sat down on a bench in the gardens, trying to keep warm.

"You look a little cold." A voice said from behind her, draping a clock around her shoulders.

"Jonathan! Is that you!" Alanna asked baffled. "Oh my god! What are you doing here! Six years off not visiting and you choose now to show up!"

"Oh I'm sorry. If you want we can just leave." Jonathan said "What is so bad about us coming now?"

"Now just happens to be when I'm doing my final tests. Now I have to be worried shaming you in-front of your face." Alanna replied looking at the ground.

"Alanna you could never shame me. I love you too much." Jonathan replied sitting down next on the bench, hugging her.

"Well doesn't this look cozycosy? Don't I get a hug?" A male voice

asked coming out of the shadows.

"Gareth! Mithros is that you?" Alanna exclaimed.

"Why Lady Alanna, do you doubt me?" Gareth teased being pulled into a tight hug.

"Now sister you wouldn't be forgetting about me would you?"

"Of course not Thom. How can I forget my favourite brother?" Alanna replied sarcastically.

"Alanna, darling, I'm your l only oving only brother," Thom told her.

"If you really were really mymy only 'loving' brother you would've come to visit sooner not waiting 9 years to come and visit me.see your only sister!" Alanna yelled at him, making the boys cringe. "Now if you don't mind I have to get ready for dinner."

"Alanna! You'll never believe who is here!" Thayet squealed running around in circles.

"Who? No! Let me guess! Prince Jonathan!" Alanna said sarcastically.

"Oh my god! How did you know? I thought you said you didn't know how to read minds." Thayet accused.

"Thayet, this is the PRINCE we are talking about, the guy every girl is dying to marry. To bad he is already betrothed." Alanna told the girl.

"BETROTHED! Alanna how do you know that?" Thayet asked.

"I have my ways," Alanna replied. "Come on lets go to dinner."

"Girls settle down, please. Yes the Prince is here and will be dining with us. So I want you to be on your best behaviorsbehaviours." Priestess Gladice informed the girls.

Squeals ran through the hall as the young ladies hurried to fix their hair or erase the wrinkles from their dresses.

"We're very sorry for being late ladies but my squire takes an extraordinarily long time to get ready." The prince explained, bowing to the head priestess.

"Thanksyou, Jon," a little boy came out from behind the prince in squires uniform. "I mean who wouldn't like to take the blame for their knight masters tardiness?"

"Just nod your head and smile Thomas." One of the other boys, obviously a knight told the squire, "you'll never win."

(2nd booklet thingymebob) "Oh my! We haven't introduced ourselves!" Gary exclaimed. "How extremely rude. Sir Gareth of Naxen, the younger, and my squire Geoffrey of MexonMeron." He said, bowing then motioning to another young boy in squiressquire's uniform.

The other large knight, who had silenced Thom, stepped up and motioned for his squire to join him. Bowing he introduced himself.

"Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and my faithful squire Douglass of Veldrine at your service and of course the prince's squire, Thomas of Trebond."

"So this is the young Trebond lad," the priestess said, "It is an honour to have a man of your power in our humble convent."

"We wouldn't like to keep you all waiting for dinner, where would you like us to sit?" The prince asked.

"Well there is room over on that table, where Lady Thayet and Lady Alanna are sitting." The head priestess told them as they slowly moved to sit down for dinner.

"You highness, I was wondering if you could put some truth to a rumour that I heard today." Thayet asked the prince over dessert.

"Why of course, M'lady," Jonathan replied.

"Well, your highness, I heard today that you are betrothed."  
All the room went silent.

"Where did you hear that!" Gareth exclaimed.

"Gary calm down!" Raoul told him.

"Both of you stop bickering. Lady Thayet, as a matter of fact I am betrothed. To a lady from this very convent as a matter of fact. Would you like to know who?" Jon told the awaiting lady. "Of course you would, who wouldn't. Well I cant tell you, you will just have to wait so I suggest you get that thought out of your head."

Thayet was shocked, what a rude thing to say.she couldn't believe he was already spoken for

Meanwhile Alanna was having a "friendly" conversation with her brother.

"What do you mean brother? Are you just saying that because it has been 9 years since we've seen each other, I have to be different?" Alanna asked.

"No of course not, M'lady," Thom replied smugly.

"Lady Alanna, please excuse squire Thom, he doesn't know when to shut his trap." Gary said grinning at the fiery tempered young lady.

"My, my, Gareth you have changed a lot since we last saw each other. But of course you are still as charming as ever." Alanna said grinning as widely the knight.

"Ummm. Alanna, how do you know these people? You said you've never met a knight before." Thayet enquired.

"I haven't Thayet, when I met these men they were only tiny little pages," Alanna replied. "Well I met some of them when they were pages. The rest I met when I was but a sweet little girl."

"I wonder where she went. We all miss our little BrinhildaBrunhilde." Gareth put in thoughtfully.

"BrinhildaBrunhilde?" Raoul asked, confused. "Do I even want to know?"

"I used to pretend to be a maid when I didn't want to be disturbed." Alanna explained. "Or when my father would irritate me."

"Of course that didn't stop me from finding her. We always could get her out of hiding," Gareth replied looking thoughtful.

"Although, that last day, before you came here, you disappeared altogether. It was extremely funny. The whole castle was in a panic looking for her." Jon added laughing.

"Its not like you could find me either, Jonathan. Not that you didn't try. You must have passed that tree, what? Seven times," Alanna laughed, "and Gareth wasn't it you who lined up all of the maids and started checking eye colour, hair colour and even dress colours?" Alanna looked at him as he started to bush.

"Well what was I suppose to do?" he protested.

"I still think you were using the opportunity to check them out. Raoul was the smart one who checked the stables, while Jonathan seared tem gardens and forest and Gareth checked out the maids," she grinned. "He realized my horse was saddled and that I was planning to leave that night, and escape somewhere no one would find me, so he had the search stopped. When everyone was at dinner he caught me. Then he put the guilt trip on me and made me apologize to the whole court." At the end of her speech, Alanna was glaring at Raoul while Thayet and the squires were staring wide eyed at her.

"So it was you that had the whole castle in panic the day I arrived. It was scary." Geoffrey stated. "There I was thinking the whole castle had gone mad, believe me it isn't a good first impression."

The whole table, save Alanna, erupted in laughter. "Yes, yes, laugh it up, come on." Alanna stated.

"Sorry 'Lanna, but you've got to admit, the whole day was pretty funny. Jon passing the tree seven times, Gary checking out the maids, the pages thinking the whole castle had gone mad." Raoul explained.

"How would you know? You were camped out in the stables the whole time. Now if you will excuse me, I have some work to do." Alanna excused herself and walked out of the room with all eyes on her.

"Now look at what you did, Raoul. You know she didn't want to come here." Jonathan told the large knight.

"I'll go talk to her. M'lady, it was nice meeting you." Raoul bowed and made his way out as well.

"Alanna wait! I'm sorry, PLEASE STOP!" Raoul called jogging to catch up to her.

"Leave me alone Sir Raoul, I don't want to talk to you right now. I don't know what I might do if I get angry." Alanna replied, still walking.

"Go on, take out your anger." Raoul suggested.

"Excuse me?" Alanna asked.

"Punch me, kick me, do something," he commanded.

Not having to be told twice she slammed her fist into her jaw, hard, and stalked away leaving a stunned Raoul behind, holding his jaw.

"Next time, I'll know not to let her take her anger out on me," he said to himself.

Authors Note

okay in a couple months I should have chapter 3 up and ready. I hope. Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them.

SaZzA


End file.
